Konohagakure Shinobi
by Seto's Dragoness
Summary: Naruto was outside the village walls when he comes across someone he's never met. Their adventures begin here. Rating is high due to violence. Also, more sexual references will be in chapters to come. May be bumped to an M rating.
1. Jutsu One: The Meeting

**A/N:** I'll be as breif as possible. This fiction's pov comes from an OC of mine. Why? Because this fic is based off a series of dreams I had, and that OC was my avatar in the dreams (meaning I saw the events happen from this persons POV). Also, events in this fic will not follow the Naruto manga or anime (RAW or Dubbed) perfectly. I will try to keep the characters as in character as I can. And because I personally perfer fan-subs it will included Japanese terms. I will list these terms and their meanings (as far as my limited knowlege goes) at the beginning of each chapter. If you do not like the sound of this, I apollogize. If you don't mind, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. (But I claim ownership of my OC)

_italics_ - indicates memory recollection or 'visions', but in quotes (' or ") indicate thought.  
**bold** - indicates emphasis

**Definitions:**

_Honnorifics_:  
**-ba-chan**: a non-flattering way of calling a woman and old woman.  
**-kun**: suffix attached to a males name. Used when adressing a friend, someone you are close to, etc. sometimes also used between male friends.  
-**san**: a general suffix that can be used at the end of anyones name. Is like Ms. or Mr.  
-**chan**: used at the end of a girls or young boys name. for a young woman it indicates you are a close friend or otherwise close to them.  
-**sama**: used at the end of the name of someone who is 'superior' to you as a show of respect. Most in Konoha would use it at the end of Hokage, or other respected leader.  
-**sensei**: for a teacher or doctor.

_Terms using Honorifics:_  
Onee-chan: I'm pretty sure this was for an older sister  
Nii-chan: brother

Jutsu One: **The Meeting**

**  
Konohagakure**: Village hidden in the leaves - name of the village. Also called _Konoha_ which translates to leaf.  
**Shinobi**: ninja - well, this is what ninjas may be called  
**Jutsu**: technique - included when a character is saying the name of their technique  
**Kunai**: a type of throwing knife - one of the ninja tools used in Konoha  
**Oi**: "hey" - That's what it means as far as I know...  
**Nani**: "What" - may be used on it's own as an exclaimation ("What!") or in a way of questioning ("What?")  
**Nanda**: "What" - I think this is either a more polite or formal way of saying what. But it's generally for asking something I think.  
**Dattebayo**: well... the dubbers translated it to "Believe It!" but it's like a trademark to Naruto. My friend told me it's supose to mean "Yeah" or something along those lines, but I just like to think of it as as saying of it's own.  
**Zori**: traditional japanese sandles - the zori in the Naruto world look different than thast straw thong sandals I'm used to associating with zori. Ninja in Konoha wear blue zori, they are open toed and have a cuff above the ankle. Usually the Jounin, and Chuunin, ranks are the only to have the open heel.  
**Daijoubu**: (may be misspelled, I'll check it) "Alright" - My friend told me it means 'alright' but when I hear it while watching Naruto it seems to be more like a question of asking if someone is alright/okay. It could be a slang way of asking, I've also heard daijoubu used with other words to ask if someone is alright or okay.  
**Gomen Nasai**: "sorry" - a way of appologizing. More formal than _Gomen_, which is more intimate, meaning it's used between close friends, family, or lovers.  
**Ne**: I guess it's like saying hey. It's used when you are calling to someone to get their attention and to listen to what you have to say.  
**Hokage**: Name of the village leader - the manga tranlsated it as "Dancing flame" I think. 'Kage' means shadow and I think the 'ho' was flame. So I think it's also translated as flames shadow or something like that. I'll re-check this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Ne, what am I doing here? Konahagakure is nearby isn't it…? I shouldn't be near there…_' thought the girl as she pulled the navy blue cloak closer and coughed quietly.

With her face half hidden in the shadow of her cowl the slow pace of her obscured form shifted through the forest. "_I've traveled so far, why does this place call out to me? I've never been there before, and it was troublesome getting information._"

A sudden whistling noise disrupted her chain of thought. Acting on impulse she clutched the hem of her cloak, whirled it around herself and sank to her knees. The sound of metal clashing against itself, cloth tearing, and thunk of objects digging into trees and ground was almost obscured by the deafening wing beats of many birds exploding out of the nearby trees and the scurrying of surprised forest animals. There was a creaking noise and then a large branch that had been hit by a flying kunai snapped off and fell onto the pile of navy cloth below. A grunt and moan followed by some slight, yet sudden, movement came from below the now kunai riddled cloak of the girl.

"Oi! I've got you-" a blonde, cerulean-eyed boy wearing a bright orange jumpsuit with blue shoulders and fur-trimmed collar burst from the tree tops. His sentence was cut short as his gaze settled on the tattered navy material with a lump underneath and a branch on top, "Nani?" The boy tossed the branch away and lifted up some of the cloth to investigate.

The girl lying underneath had some of her clothing torn, tiny cuts along her body, and a lump on the back of her head. She had also been wearing a forehead protector… but the size of the lump forced the knot holding it onto her head to come loose, so it lay next to her instead.

"Nanda, dattebayo!" the boy exclaimed as he quickly let go of the cloak and leapt back.

"Ungh… Nani…?" The girl moaned quietly and slowly sat up, a dazed expression on her face. She blinked a couple times before her eyes focused on a pair of blue zori in front of her, above that were orange pant legs, the right had bandages wrapped around the thigh with a long, narrow, pouch-like thing fastened around it. Higher still was an orange coat with blue shoulders and a white fur-trimmed, wide collar. There seemed to be a string hanging off the left shoulder of the coat alongside a couple of pegs on each side of a swirl patch. This apparel stood out plainly in the surrounding greenery. As her gaze trailed up past a pair of slightly parted lips she saw three marks on each cheek that looked like whiskers. Blue eyes further up were wide open in surprise, but quickly her attention was drawn to the metal of his forehead protector, the late afternoon sunlight shone through the tree branches and shimmered around the leaf shape carved into it.

"Who… the heck… are you?" both asked while pointing at one another. Wind whistled through the forest rustling the leaves and hair of the pair frozen in place.

The girls' reddish-brown hair was long and flowed down her shoulders, she had long bangs framing her face, and her eyes were a soft brown shade. The sleeves of her black shirt went just past her elbow, the hems of the shirt were wide and sewn with silver thread, and it was a v-neck style and the type you wrap around your body after putting your arms in the sleeves and tie up at the bottom hem. The knot holding her shirt closed had also loosened slightly, so the bandages she wears wrapped around her chest were somewhat visible. The cloth of her shirt was also quite worn, the hems were even beginning to fray. She wore pants that were the same shade as her shirt, but there were patches around the calf that were so worn that they were nearly see-through and the hem was also wide yet fraying. Her sandals were quite dirty and old looking. They were the same as the boy's, except they were dark grey and had dark patches of something dark staining them.

When the two final realized they were starring they shook their heads and clenched their fists in front of themselves. The girl stood but then nearly fell again before the boy caught her.

"Ne, diajoubu?" he asked her while holding her. She was leaning against him with her hands resting on his chest.

"Tch, no thanks to you…" her voice was quiet and her breathing unsteady, "You shouldn't go around randomly attacking people like that…" She'd tried to exclaim, but it ended in more of a gasp. She could feel his warmth and hear his heart beating. It was soothing.

The boy responded heatedly without noticing the girls' exhaustion, "Well who are you to be running around the forest near a ninja village?" Then he felt something warm and sticky on his fingers, "Nani?" when he took his hand from her back to look at it he saw blood.

Coming to the realization that she was not in the best of conditions and wounded the boy cried out in surprise, but the girl was already losing consciousness, so his following questions were falling on deaf ears. She passed out just as the boy picked her up and headed towards the high walls of Konahagakure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Terror stricken voices rang out through the night, the smell of blood was intoxicatingly thick, my heart raced and my body acted of it's own accord. Flesh that was being torn open splashed hot sticky fluid onto me. The taste of it was tangy, metallic, and even a little sweet. Heavy objects ricocheted off me and clanged to the ground. Something long and thick was beginning to bind around me, but I broke through it and blasted the area around me with the power raging through me. I bit into something struggling beneath me, a sharp cry echoed, but it was cut short with a loud crunch, the taste of that hot fluid filled my mouth and coated my tongue. I opened my mouth wide and threw my head back, a deafening roar issued forth… is that coming from me?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


The girls eyes flew wide open, her body drenched in cold sweat, her fists clutching the sheets beneath her, she gasped in air. She began to sit up, it was a little painful, but she just sat up more slowly. Her head was throbbing and her body was sore and a little stiff. She could feel the pressure of bandages wrapped around various parts of her body. Slowly turning her head to look around she took in her surroundings. There was a small nightstand to her right, and above that was a window with a tree outside beyond that. To her other side was a pale curtain drawn so she couldn't see further. Ahead of her was a blank wall.

'Must be a hospital. What happened?' prodding her mind the images began to piece themselves together again. The kunai attack, the blonde boy in orange, then… what? She couldn't remember anything beyond the warmth she felt emanating from him and the steady beating of his heart before things had gone dark. Her fingers rose up and touched her forehead, he wore a forehead protector like she had, but his had a leaf with a swirl in the middle. 'So it's true? Konaha?' she gasped, 'Where did my headband go!" her hands felt across her head, but instead of the cool metal on her headband, or the soft blue fabric she felt more bandages. 'No! It must still be-'

Just then she heard a door open and quiet footsteps approach her. She stiffened and clenched her fists at her sides waiting for whoever it was to come into her view.

The first thing she saw was a familiar looking head of blonde hair peek over from the other side of the curtain, followed by blue eyes and the whiskered cheeks. "You're awake!" his loud voice made her head throb again, so he hand flew to her head and her eyes shut.

The boy nervously chuckled, "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to surprise you like that. You've been asleep since yesterday, dattebayo!"

Her eyes creaked open and settled on him again, he was smiling and rubbing the back of his head. "So…" they boy started, but then the girl joined in, "Just who are you?" They sweat dropped, "I asked you first!" they shouted as they pointed at each other again.

"Oi, oi, Naruto, this is a hospital." Another boy had entered the room. She hadn't even noticed. He wore a fishnet shirt with a grey-greenish vest trimmed in green. On his right sleeve was pinned the same headband that the boy, Naruto, wore, above that was a green circle with a line dividing it. The other boy wore an irritated expression and had his hair in a ponytail. Immediately the girl began to think of a pineapple.

"Ne, Shikamaru, even after all I've gone through she still won't give me her name!" Naruto exclaimed still pointing at the girl.

Shikamaru sighed, "This is so troublesome, Hokage-sama told me to find you and give you an order."

The girl simply glared at Naruto, who wasn't even looking at her anymore, but listened to what Shikamaru was saying.

"Oh yeah? Is she going to give me a super awesome mission? I've been waiting for this, Dattebayo!" Naruto punched the air and grinned.

Shikamaru slouched with his hands in his pockets, his expression unchanging, "She said you're to take the girl you found to her office as soon as she's released."

"Nani!" Naruto and the girl exclaimed.

"So troublesome…" Shikamaru closed his eyes and put a hand behind his neck.

"I'm fine!" the girl shouted.

Naruto looked over to her, "You didn't seem fine when I brought you here."

"I was just tired!" she shouted again..

"You were bleeding!" he replied.

"Whose fault is that?" she sneered.

"Oi, dattebayo! Be thankful I brought you here!" he shouted.

"It's the least you could do for wounding me!" she replied.

"What were you doing alone in the forest to begin with!" Naruto yelled.

"That's none of your business!" she'd started leaning towards Naruto, but then her head began to pound and her body was becoming sore again so she winced instead, "Tch…"

Shikamaru had been covering his ears and sighed, "Also, Naruto, I'm to give you this." He took an envelope out of his pocket.

"Nanda?" Naruto asked as he looked at it, there was money inside.

Shikamaru was already turning away, "Hokage-sama said it's for her." The nodded in the girls' direction and walked away.

Naruto hung his head, "Dattebayo…"

The girl studied Naruto for a few moments while he muttered incoherently to himself. 'I have to stick with him? I'm not sure if he's very reliable.'

"Oi! You! Get better soon." Naruto said as he turned back to her.

"Tch, don't worry about me. I've been in worse situations." She replied.

Naruto seemed to study her quickly again, "I don't recognize you… are you a ninja too? You have a forehead protector like me, but there's nothing on it."

He reached in his back pouch and pulled out her forehead protector and held it out to her. She took it back and looked down at it.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I'm going to be the next Hokage, dattebayo! And then everyone is going to respect me!" He fiddled with his forehead protector and grinned.

The girl looked up at him. She couldn't help but smile back. Something about him just made her feel more at ease. "You can call me Roy-"

She was cut off as the door was opening again. They both looked over. It was a nurse.

"Well! It seems your conscious again. We've treated your wounds. They were scratches for the most part. Just the one on your back was a little deep. You'll be fine in a while. All you need to do is rest. You shouldn't let yourself get that exhausted again," The nurse wore a pleasant face and seemed to ignore Naruto for the most part, "You will be staying here overnight for observation. If all is well you are free to go tomorrow." She was studying the chart at the end of Roy's bed, "Your clothes are in the drawer next to you. I would recommend getting new clothes too. Those ones looked ready to fall apart!" she giggled and left after replacing the clipboard to the end of the bed.

Silence hung in the room for a while after the rather enthusiastic sounding nurse had left.

Just then Roy-chan realized Naruto-kun was holding his hand out to her, "Friends?"

She smiled and took his hand, "Friends."

"Ne, Roy-chan, I guess I'll be picking you up tomorrow then" Naruto had his hands behind his head and was avoiding eye contact.

Roy-chan nodded, "Hai, I'll be needing new clothes…"

"Tsunade-ba-chan gave me money for you, we could use that I guess?" Naruto suggested and held the envelope up.

"I suppose so, but…" Roy-chan's expression was suspicious, "why would a total stranger give me money, Naruto-kun?"

"Knowing Tsunade-ba-chan you'll have to do something for her in return…" Naruto-kun smirked.

Roy-chan blinked, "Why the look?"

He laughed, "When you meet her you'll see."

"Naruto-kun! Tell me!" she pleaded.

"Truth is… I'm not sure how to explain it, dattebayo." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head again.

Roy-chan hung her head and exhaled.


	2. Jutsu Two: Settling In

**A/N:** Sorry, I finally got time to fix an error I hadn't realized I made until after I read what I'd posted for this chapter... I was thinking about the fourth when I was trying to type the meaning of Gondaime and mixed them up! I also fixed the spelling of Ossu from Oshu but in the actually story itself I had initially forgotten... Gomen nasai!

**Jutsu Two:** Settling In

**Dango:** Dumplings - I hear they are quite sweet  
**Baka:** "Idiot" "stupid" something along those lines  
**Hai:** "Yes", and 'hai hai' is like "Yeah yeah"  
**Gondaime:** "fifth" - meaning the fifth Hokage in Konoha _Chakara_ The types of energy used to perform Jutsu in a nutshell. Not generally seen with the naked eye, but can be sensed if you've had training to do so.  
**Ichiraku:** All I know is it's the name of the ramen (noodle) shop many villagers like to eat at, especially Naruto.  
**Ossu:** "yes" - a way of exclaiming yes or like 'affirmative' to a superior ninja or commander, etc.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, onee-chan!" a small girl called out as she franticly waved her arms in the air to a young woman. The women smiled warmly with her eyes shadowed by the straw hat she wore. The voluminous material of the dark cloak she wore spilled out around her as she kneeled down to catch the child and embraced her.

The child snuggled into the woman, "I missed you! It was lonely… oni-chan is still away!"

The woman giggled at the pouting kid, then mussed the child's hair, "He'll be back soon. Just like I was."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy-chan had been dreaming again. _'Was… that a… memory? Or just a really weird dream?'_ She covered her face with her right hand and sighed, _'I can't remember anything beyond wandering alone in this world with nothing but the headband and clothes on my back."_ She slipped her hand to her forehead and turned to look at said headband folded on the dresser.

Moonlight was shinning in through the window, highlighting the metal. The sight of it reminded her of her first glimpse of Naruto-kun's forehead protector, "Naruto-kun…"

Roy-chan turned and curled to a more comfortable position before drifting to sleep again.

Yawning and stretching Roy-chan thought of food. "Man, I'm SO hungry!" she sweat-dropped, "But I heard hospital food is terrible!"

Hanging her head in disappointment she thought of dango and red-bean soup…

"Well, you should be fine, just take it easy for a day or two though," the same nurse from yesterday was scratching a few notes on her clip board with one hand, and holding the used bandages Roy-chan had been wearing in the other.

Roy-chan nodded her thanks and slid her sleeves back down as the nurse left.

Flopping back onto the bed she starred up at the ceiling and sighed, _'It was just as I heard, the food didn't taste great.'_ She made a face just thinking about it.

As if saving her from reminiscing over the food the door flew open, "Oi! Roy-chan, you ready yet? They said you could leave."

Naruto-kun came striding over to the end of her bed, "You're not even dressed yet! What have you been doing, sleeping again?"

"Baka! They just finished my examination! Go wait outside so I can change, then we'll leave!" Roy-chan retorted.

"Oi, oi! You're in a bad mood," Naruto-kun's face was disgruntled, "just hurry up, I want to meet with Tsunade-ba-chan then get back to training."

"Hai, hai." Roy-chan waved Naruto-kun away and reached for her clothes.

**After meeting the Hokage**

"Well, she's letting me stay in the village… but are you sure it's alright for me to stay with you?" Roy-chan looked to Naruto-kun.

"Tsunade-baa-chan told me to let you… and it's only for a bit right? I could use help with the bills…" He began drifting off into his own thoughts. i'He always wears the most interesting expressions… how can he do that?'/i

Roy-chan sighed. Tomorrow she was going to meet Iruka-sensei to test her and see if she was skilled enough to be a Konaha ninja. It seems he was Naruto-kun's old sensei from the academy. _'That couldn't be too bad right? If Naruto-kun had become a Genin she could too, right?'_ She sweat-dropped and hoped so. She'd already made a vow of loyalty to Konahagakure for Gondaime. Then she had a weird jutsu performed on her. It made her body tingle and she saw the Hokage's Chakara. Besides, she'd be paid for completing missions, how else would she repay the Hokage and pay her hospital bill?

Naruto-kun had shown her the way to his place and given her the key and envelope of money. He said he was off to go and train, she'd have to buy her new clothes herself. Before she could ask him where the stores were he'd already run and leapt away.

Hanging her head and sighing Roy-chan put the key away and decided she'd just have to find out for herself where to get new clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken her two hours to find the right shops selling anything close to what she'd wanted. The first thing she bought was something new to wear right away: a midnight blue short-sleeved shirt with a false turtleneck, black Capri's, blue zori (like all the other ninja), and a blue ribbon to hold back her hair. She'd ended up stopping for a snack next to a noodle bar called "Ichiraku" or something like that. Seemed popular, there were a few people there, they all wore green vests with a red circle with a swirl in it and the Konaha headbands.

The shopkeepers were friendly enough. She found a plain kimono in pale blue with a deep blue obi, a pair of wooden sandals to go with it. One tailor even offered to custom make her new clothes exactly like her old clothes, three pairs! Two would be black with white thread; the other was blue with pale blue thread. She hadn't replaced her cloak yet, but she thought that could wait since she had a warm place to stay now and didn't have to camp out or wander anymore.

"I wonder how much Naruto needs for rent? And it would only be fair if I helped pay for food too." Roy-chan thought aloud as she set her purchases on the floor next to Naruto-kun's table. She set the house key on the tabletop.

Inhaling, then exhaling slowly she decided it would be a good time to meditate and build up her spiritual chakara. She sat on a clear spot in his living room and started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, open the door!" Naruto-kun called out as he knocked loudly.

Irritated from being disturbed so suddenly Roy-chan huffed and went to open the door. As soon as it was opened Naruto-kun rushed in and began to boil water.

"Dattebayo! Ramen after training is the best," Naruto-kun laughed as he sat and waited for the water.

"So it went well I take it?" Roy-chan asked while seating herself back on the floor, Naruto-kun only had one chair for his table.

"Oussu! Once Sasuke gets back I'll defeat him and prove to him, Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan that I'm better! Hee hee," Naruto-kun said.

Roy-chan cocked her head to the side, "Who are they?"

Naruto-kun's face shifted to look somewhat angry and he clenched a fist in front of him, "Sasuke is a bastard that Sakura-chan spends all her time paying attention to!" his face seemed to start to get more enthusiastic, "Secretly she's madly in love with me though. Kakashi-sensei is our Jounin sensei. All of us are Team Seven, dattebayo!" in the end he smiled and gave Roy-chan a thumbs up.

She sweat dropped and thought, _'Well, that didn't tell me a lot about them but I do know they are on his team._' Then she asked, "If you guys are a team, why aren't you training with them?"

"Tsunade-ba-chan sent them off on a mission while I was recovering! I hadn't found out until they'd already left!" Naurto-kun growled, "Tsunade-ba-chan wouldn't tell me what their mission was or where, so I couldn't go catch up to them either! But they said they'd be back…" he tilted his head and seemed to be thinking, "…in 2 weeks. That means they'll be here in another week."

"Ah, so you'll introduce me then won't you? I mean, they are you're team after all." Roy-chan inquired.

Naruto-kun grinned widely, "Sure, dattebayo!"

"Uh, Naruto-kun?"

"Nandato?"

"Am I going to be sleeping on the couch then? You're place only seems to have one bedroom, and I take it that's yours?" she pointed to the bed next to the window.

He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "Yeah… I'll just check and see if I have a futon you can use! There's lots of stuff in the spare room." He stood up and started rustling around in his things.

Roy-chan hadn't really paid much attention until now, and now that she did, she noticed he did have a lot of random things in his place. And they were everywhere.

"Hah!" Naruto-kun pulled out a futon from a pile of things in one corner, "I found one!" he laughed and brought it over, along with a blanket and pillow he dug out, "Here, you can stay here in the extra room." He handed them to her.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," Roy-chan hugged him before laying out the futon, "by the way, your water is boiling."

"Nani!" Naruto-kun rushed over and took his kettle off the element.


	3. Jutsu Three: Lessons Learned

Jutsu Three: **Lessons Learned**

**Henge**: "Transform" 'henge no jutsu' is the transformation technique.  
**Genjutsu**: Illusionary arts - jutsu which manipulates what a person sees or how a person interprets their surroundings  
**Taijutsu**: Physical arts - basicly jutsu that affects the bodys functions directly  
**Ninjutsu**: Ninja arts - well, this is harder to explain, but it's just any other jutsu that a ninja uses that is not the other two I guess  
**Shuriken**: Throwing star  
**Arigato**: "Thank you"  
**Chuunin**: a higher rank than _genin_, which is what Naruto and his team members are. You become a genin after gradutating from the achadamy exam. A Jounin is a higher level than Chuunin.  
**Itadakimasu**: traditional japanese way of expressing gratitude for food before you eat, so I've seen it translated as "time to eat" or "don't mind if I do"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy-chan heard the screech of Naruto-kun's alarm clock in the next room. She couldn't bring herself to throw out her old clothes so she decided to use them as pyjamas. She was up a few minutes before the alarm went off and had been looking out the window. A few people were bustling down the street, and a few street vendors were just starting to set up. It was still pretty early. Shrugging and deciding since Naruto-kun was up it was time for her to change and get ready for the day.

"Oi, Roy-chan," Naruto started. As she was in mid-way of changing and he'd opened the door. Though he was rubbing one eye and still in his pyjamas, a zori went flying at him and hit him in the head, "Oi! What's the big id-" he stopped mid-sentence seeing her half dressed.

"Out! I'm not ready yet!" Roy-chan yelled as she started to throw more random objects Naruto-kun's way.

He yelped and escaped the barrage by zipping out the door and closing it behind him, "It was an accident, I swear, dattebayo!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy-chan was still stewing as she walked down the street with Naruto-kun, who had a number of lumps on his head.

"Knock before you enter, baka," Was all she said.

"But it's **my** house, and I've never had anyone stay with me before!" he replied.

"Well now you do! So be more considerate!" she argued back.

Someone ahead of them cleared their throat. They both turned quickly to see it was a man with that same green vest and blue clothing as the other higher ranked ninja. His skin was a tanned colour, his hair was in a ponytail just above the back of his forehead protector, and he had a long scar across his nose.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto-kun cheerily spouted as he rushed over to him.

'_Ah, so that's who he is,_' Roy-chan thought to herself.

The two of them talked happily on for a few moments before remembering Roy-chan, who was sweat dropping.

Iruka-sensei sounded so cheerful, "Ah! You must be who Gondaime wanted me to see." He was trying to cover his embarrassment, but the colour in his cheeks was visible, "My name is Umino Iruka, and I'll be evaluating you. Please, let's go to the classroom. I don't have to teach until a little later on so…"

"Ne, Iruka-sensei, I'm going to go train!" Naruto waved and took off.

Iruka waved back before smiling down at Roy-chan and leading the way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Henge!" Roy-chan shouted as she moulded her chakara and a swirl of smoke engulfed her, when it cleared she looked just like Iruka-sensei.

Iruka-nodded and began jotting notes on his clip board, "Good, it seems you are skilled enough with genjutsu."

With a poof of another smoke cloud she dropped the illusion and smiled, "Arigato, Iruka-sensei!"

"Time to see how your taijutsu is, and I also would like to see how you do with kunai and shuriken. Let's go to the training ground just outside," Iruka-sensei stated.

"Hai!" Roy-chan agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three shuriken hit their wooden targets dead-on, Roy-chan cheered.

"Alright, you meet the standards for taijutsu, and are skilled with shuriken and kunai. All that is left is to evaluate your ninjutsu skill," Iruka-was writing a few notes on his clipboard again, "First up, let's start with substitution."

"Uh…" Roy-chan looked slightly worried.

"Is thee something the matter?" Iruka-sensei asked.  
She sweat dropped, "I… I don't know how to perform substitution very well…"

"Wh-what? It's one of the basic ninjutsu!" Iruka-sensei said in disbelief.

Roy-chan hung her head low and slouched over, "Gomen nasai, sensei…"

Iruka-sensei sighed, crossed the arm holding the clipboard over his chest, and put his other hand to his forehead, "I suppose I'll just have to teach it to you then," he set his pen and clipboard down, "Watch carefully, alright?"

"Hai!" Roy-chan saluted and paid attention to Iruka-sensei intently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a number of attempts Roy-chan was still unable to master the art of substitution. Iruka-sensei sighed, "I must prepare for my class now. I suggest you train yourself to use this ninjutsu. As I said before, it's a basic jutsu and it is important to be able to perform it."

Roy-chan wore a look of frustration and defeat. Iruka-sensei placed a hand on her head, "Don't worry. I'll send my report on you to Gondaime Hokage-sama. You did very well for a rookie. Not being able to perform one technique is nothing to be ashamed of. Just practice." With that he turned and began to leave."

Roy-chan had tears in her eyes, "Arigato, Iruka-sensei!" she called out as she watched him leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six day's passed since Roy-chan first attempted the substitution jutsu. She found herself in front of Iruka-sensei every day; listening to his lectures, trying again and again, now she was starting to lose hope. She had gotten no word from Hokage-sama yet either. Her mind was wandering as she stood in front of Iruka-sensei again today.

A sudden and loud noise interrupted her thoughts. Iruka-sensei had slammed his hand down on his desk, "Roy-san, pay attention! It is important for you to properly perform the substitution jutsu!"

Sighing internally she did her best to refocus and pay attention to an irritated looking Iruka-sensei.

**Noon, lunch break**

Iruka-sensei sighed, "Good work, I'm glad you can now perform the jutsu."

He was sitting in his chair behind his desk with a relieved expression on his face. Roy-chan let herself fall backwards into the chair behind her and sighed in exhaustion.

Iruka-sensei began to smile and folded his hands together in front of him, "I promised Naruto I'd treat him to ramen today, I'd like to invite you as well. As a reward for your hard work and effort."

Roy-chan's head snapped up and looked to her chuunin sensei in surprise, "For real?"

Iruka-sensei laughed light heartedly, "Yes. I also hear you haven't tried Ichiraku ramen yet. Naruto insisted you should come when I offered to take him out this morning before I went to teach my class."

Roy-chan's eyes lit up, "Arigato, Iruka-sensei!" she leapt out of her chair with newfound strength and threw her arms around her teacher.

"Whoa, it's alright Roy-san! Please, calm down!" he said as he sweat dropped. He hadn't expected a reaction like this.

Letting go of him she punched the air, "Yah hoo! My first taste of ramen!"

"Hah ha ha, if only she'd used this much enthusiasm when she'd tried the ninjutsu…" Iruka-sensei thought aloud, following a bouncing Roy-chan out of the classroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steaming bowls of noodles were set in front of the three, Iruka-sensei, Naruto-kun, and Roy-chan. "Enjoy!" Ayame said bubbly. Roy-chan simply starred into her steaming bowl curiously.

"Ne, ne, Roy-chan! It's great, dattebayo!" Naruto commented enthusiasticly.

She looked up to Iruka-sensei, he smiled and nodded to her. Taking in a breath she grabbed a pair of chopsticks then grinned alongside Naruto-kun. Both of them exclaimed, "Itadakimasu!" while breaking their sticks apart.

Naruto-kun dove into his ramen, Roy-san began to lift the first few noodles to her mouth, Iruka-sensei was studying her. As soon as she tasted the noodles in her mouth she cried out, "This is fantastic!" and began to shovel more in.

"Ah hah ha ha ha ha! I knew you'd love it too Roy-san, dattebayo!" Naruto said before he resumed his steady pace of ramen slurping.

Iruka-sensei nervously smiled and sweat dropped, '_I wonder if it's such a good thing these two seem quite similar…_'

After lunch Iruka-sensei had another class and Naruto had a few odd jobs he was assigned by Hokage-sama. Given some free time Roy-chan wanted to relish the feeling of a stomach full of delicious ramen and decided to go home and mould some chakara before training.


	4. Jutsu Four: Team Seven

**A/N:** Sorry for the slow update! I've been busy with school and I still have three exams to do this week xx; But the Christmas and New Years Holidays are coming up so I should have more time to write.  
And special thanks to rtyuiop for your review! I'm sorry she doesn't seem to have a dark history or past… she does, but it's taking me to long to get it written out I suppose… I'll do my best to try speed things up!

Jutsu Four: **Team Seven**

**Usuratoncachi** – "Moron of Morons", "Ultimate Moron" You get the idea, neh? It's one of the insults Sasuke commonly uses to refer to Naruto.  
**Ohiyo** – Japanese greeting for "good morning"

Roy-chan stood on a hard-packed dirt path kicking up dust. She'd come to the meeting place early, so no one was here yet. She looked around past the strips of grass alongside the path to the leafy green trees. There was the light twittering of birds and a squirrel was chattering for some reason somewhere. Sighing she looked further down the path. There was a clearing beyond the trees that was also rimmed with greenery. It was nice to be around so many lively people, warm sunlight, and to be able to enjoy the slow travel of the clouds again; especially compared to…

Suddenly she sensed a foreboding aura nearby. It began to fill her with dread, her body even began to slightly tremble as her breathing began to come in small gasps. Her body felt as if it had been paralysed, but fear had hit her so suddenly that she couldn't feel anything else. Was this a strong killing intent she'd heard about? As her mind often does with her, it took her off on a tangent, she began to think back to the past few days, her lessons and training with Iruka-sensei. She'd finally gotten word from the Hokage as well. I'd been given the rank of Genin, and she was to see Iruka-sensei a few more times for some minor lesson extensions about Konohagakure Shinobi and a bit of history on the village that other academy students would have been taught.

Then, without realizing the killing intent had moved on past her and was no longer affecting her, a loud voice in the distance caught her attention.

"…ne Sasuke-kun!" a girls voice called out behind Roy-chan. Turning she could see two people coming towards her. One wore a dark blue shirt and white shorts. He also had dark hair that bordered his forehead protector. He kept his hands in his pockets and his forearms were covered by white arm bands trimmed in blue. His eyes were closed and his face showed slight irritation, but otherwise nothing else. A girl with pink hair was giddily walking next to him, seeming to chatter non-stop. She wore a red short-sleeved dress-like top, over dark green shorts, that were trimmed in white with a white circle near the bottom front. The blue of her forehead protector stood out against her pink hair, and she wore it in a headband fashion. As she got closer Roy-chan noticed her forehead looked rather wide. She turned her gaze back to the boy, he'd opened his eyes, and they were locked onto her. She could feel a dark tinge to his aura, and his onyx eyes didn't soften that feeling any. Unknowingly her relaxed stance had turned to a more rigid and prepared one.

Today was the day Naruto-kun had set for Roy-chan to meet his teammates. Apparently they had just gotten back from their mission yesterday afternoon. He hadn't been happy about not going with them, due to injuries sustained from their previous mission, which was not discussed. The first impression she'd gotten from the boy had captured her full attention and her mind filtered out why she was here to begin with. Their eyes remained locked, and the sharpness of their eyes never waned. So her questioning thoughts as to why Naruto-kun had chosen this location to meet were lost for the moment, as well as the gushing of the pink-haired girl over the dark-haired boy.

The boy stopped and turned at a slight angle less than a meter from Roy-chan, the intensity of their stares had increased. So much so that the pink-haired girl took notice of it at last and turned to see what her centre of attention was giving so much of his attention to. The girl blinked seeing it was another girl, not only one she'd never seen before, but apparently another ninja. She would have prepared for a fight, but confusion began to creep in when she noticed the other girl was also wearing a Konoha forehead protector. She looked to be her age, but she didn't remember her from the academy.

Silence stretched on for a few moments and the pink-haired girl was about to speak, but the boy and Roy-chan both narrowed their eyes before snapping their heads in opposite directions and angrily huffing.

Now feeling very confused and out in the cold the pink-haired girl was about to ask what the heck was going on, but she was interrupted by a loud voice familiar to the trio.

"Roooy-chyaaaan! Sakuraaa-chyaaan! Sasssukeee!" the approaching blond called out.

The girls turned their heads down the path to watch as Naruto-kun leapt down from the trees, sprinted towards them, and came to a sudden halt next to Roy-chan. The boy just kept his eyes averted from Roy-chan.

Naruto slammed his hand down on Roy-chan's shoulder as he caught his breath, "Gomen, I was enjoying my ramen so much that I'd almost lost track of time!"

"Usuratonkachi, you're beginning to sound like that Jounin." The boy coolly replied.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's anger swelled so fast it threw Roy-chan off guard.

Sasuke was smirking, and Naruto was ready to lunge at him but the girl, Sakura, stepped between them, she also looked pretty ticked off.

"Naruto! Don't even think about touching Sasuke-kun! And you should have been the first one here, Baka!" Sakura yelled, her fist waving in the air… until it collided with Naruto's head.

"Ow, ow, ow! Sakura-chyaaan, that hurt…" Naruto whined as he rapidly rubbed his head and the forming lump.

Sakura was yelling at Naruto-kun and he was trying to get a word in his own defence, but it wasn't working.

Roy-chan sweat-dropped, sighed, and let her shoulders sag. Naruto hadn't given her much to go on for what his team was like, but this seemed to explain more than she expected, and maybe more than she wanted to know.

Realizing she felt a coldness nearby again, though hardly as threatening as what she felt before everyone had shown up, Roy-chan looked up. Sasuke was glaring at her again. She growled and glared back. Both had their arms folded over their chests.

Suddenly Sakura stopped mid-sentence when she felt the tension between Sasuke and Roy-chan building so high that she could feel their chakara levels rise. Looking worried she asked uncertainly, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned when she'd stopped threatening him and he turned to see Roy-chan and Sasuke glaring at each other. "Ne? Nani, nani?"

Silence passed by for a few moments with no movement from anyone.

"Oh yeah!" his enthusiasm replenished he rushed back to Roy-chan's side. "Ne, Roy-chan, these are my team mates:" he gestured to each of them respectively, "Uchiha Saskuke," The mention of his name was laced with dislike, "and, Haruno Sakura-chyaan… 3" he ended up smiling her way and saying her name in an airy way.

Roy-chan had a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth and she broke her gaze with Sasuke. _So it seems Naruto-kun does have it pretty bad for Sakura, neh_? She thought.

Naruto gestured towards Roy-chan, "And this is Roy-chan"

Seeming to do her best to smile and ignore Naruto-kun Sakura put her hand forward, "Ohiyo, Roy-chan! I hear you have come to stay with us from another village. Which one was that… Roy-chan?" She turned to see Sasuke and Roy-chan having another staring contest, "Sasuke-kun…?"

Naruto looked on in confusion, "Nanda?"

A breeze blew through and pushed a few leaves through the air and ruffled everyone's hair and clothing slightly.

Then Roy-chan broke the silence with a single statement, "I just don't see it."

"Nani?" was all Sakura replied with, the uncertainty in her face clear.

"Eh?" Naruto asked, squinting between Sasuke and Roy-chan, "What is it you don't see? What are you looking for?"

Sasuke simply frowned, but his gaze didn't waver.

Roy-chan unfolded her arms, shrugged, tilting her head to one side, closing her eyes, and rasing her hands to about shoulder-length, "I just don't see what all the fuss between the girls of Konoha is about for this Uchiha Sasuke."

The boy in question made a startled noise.

Sakura was stunned, and only blinked for a couple moments before the impact of Roy-chan's words seemed to hit her… and knock her backwards. She twitched, whether with anger or surprise, is unknown. Naruto burst into a fit of laughter.

The reactions of the others only made the smirk grow from the corner of Roy-chan's mouth.

"Tch." Slight colour seemed to rise in Sasuke's cheeks as he turned his head away from the others, his hands clenching his arms a little.

Naruto tried to speak again, but he was still laughing pretty hard. "Roy-chan" he was holding his sides as he looked up at her, "I knew I liked you for a reason!" His laughter was obscuring the rest of whatever he had been trying to say.

Sasuke had regained his composure and a smirk of his own pulled at his lips, "I think you've been living with Naruto to long."

"Hmm?" it was Roy-chan's turn for confusion.

Naruto was beginning to calm down. Sakura was getting up.

"He's beginning to rub off on you." His mouth curved to a smirk, "And I'm not sure that's a good look for you."

"Nani?!" Roy-chan's anger boiled over and she brought a fist up in front of her and it was shaking, her eyes burning.

Sakura sweat dropped with Naruto, he was remembering how Roy-chan could be when she was angry. Almost as bad as Sakura, ALMOST.

She was just about to lunge at Sasuke, but Naruto had gotten behind her, put his arms under hers, and held her back, "Ne, ne! Roy-chan! That Teme is annoying, believe me I know –tebayo! "

Sakura had stepped between Roy-chan and Sasuke, facing him, and nervously tried to talk him down from starting anything more. Sasuke just seemed to ignore her with his attention turned away from everyone again.

Naruto began speaking to Roy-chan again, "But I am the one who'll be Hokage someday! I'll be better than Sasuke-teme and you can count on me defeating him!" He wore a large foolish grin.

Roy-chan was taken by surprise again and turned to look at Naruto. Still wearing that grin she relaxed at seeing it and smiled. Naruto let go of her and laughed with Roy-chan. Sakura sighed and gave up trying to talk to Sasuke, he was just ignoring her.

Suddenly someone appeared on the path near the genin, "Yo." The man wore the blue clothes and green flak jacket of higher ranked shinobi, but he also wore a blue mask over his face, and his headband came down from his forehead and silver hair to cover his left eye. He also wore blue gloves with metal plates on the back. "I had to return a few scrolls to a friend before-"

"Liar! Kakashi-sensei, your late!" Sakura and Naruto were angrily pointing him.

Roy-chan wore a stunned look, her mouth had dropped open and a sweat drop trailed down the side of her head. She was starring at Kakashi.

Sasuke just wore an annoyed look, his arms folded across his chest again.

Through the hail of complaints from Sakura and Naruto Kakashi turned to look at the mesmerized Roy-chan. His one visible eye had a soft happy look to it. He may have been smiling.

"So, you must be the new genin Hokage-sama and Iruka-sensei have spoken of?" Kakashi asked

Sasuke turned his head to look at Kakashi.

"Hai! Kakashi-sensei, this is Roy-chan. She's come from another village." Sakura replied.

"Kakashii-sensei, Kakashi-sensei! I'm the one who found her outside the village!" Naruto had his hand raised in the air and was speaking rapidly and enthusiastically, "She'd been out in the forest alone for a long time! I brought her to the village and Tsunade-ba-chan let her live here in the village with us. She even let her become a Ninja because she was pretty good at it!"

Roy-chan was now a light shade of pink and giggling quietly to herself, a new sweat drop sliding down her face; although she seemed oblivious to Naruto's comments, and she was still looking at Kakashi. Sasuke wore a sour looking face, Sakura seemed to be day-dreaming as she starred at Sasuke with her fists near her chin and a dreamy look on her face. Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Is that so…" Kakashi was looking at Naruto, but shifted to look at Roy-chan.

Sasuke's voice seemed to cut through Sakura's internal dreaming, and Roy-chan's strange behaviour as he spoke directly to her in a serious voice, "Roy, you still haven't told us where exactly you came from. What village. Or why."

Roy-chan had become serious again. Her attention back on Sasuke, and everyone was looking at her with intent. She was just opening her mouth…

When a ninja appeared in a billow of smoke in front of Kakashi "Kakashi-san, Hokage-sama requests the attendance of you, your squad, and Roy-san in her office immediately. She has a mission to assign you."

"Oh? So soon?" Kakashi replied in his relaxed almost oblivious sounding manner.

"It must be an important and exciting mission! Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as he punched a fist into the air.

Sasuke was quietly watching the ninja, Sakura looked shocked, and Roy-chan had an expression of wonder on her face.

Kakashi nodded his understanding, "We will report to Hokage-sama immediately."

"Hai." The ninja replied before disappearing in a blast of smoke again.

Kakashi looked to each of his team and Roy-chan "We should hurry."

"You were the one who was late, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed and pointed his finger at Kakashi.

"But we didn't know we'd be called to Hokage-sama's office today! Or that Roy-chan would be coming too!" Sakura replied.

Before anything else could be said Kakashi-sensei had taken off into the trees.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto leaped off after him.

Sasuke made a disgruntled noise and followed after Naruto-kun and Kakashi-sensei.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled with one hand over her chest, the other reaching out to him before she leapt off as well.

Roy-chan's head drooped and she let out a long sigh before steeling her self and following after the others.


End file.
